1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an integral door inner reinforcement for vehicle doors.
The integral door inner reinforcement serves to increase passenger safety. It is intended to prevent deformation of the door in both frontal and side collisions. A particular need is to ensure that the door can still be opened properly even after an accident. At the same time, the door must not be of such rigid construction that the permissible loads and strain paths are exceeded in the event of inertia-induced collisions of passengers with the inside of the door.
The task of the invention is to satisfy the foregoing oppositely tending goals in an optimal manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An integral door inner reinforcement is usually an elongated profiled part of suitable cross section. Various cross-sectional shapes are used. For the required absorption of forces, such an integral door inner reinforcement is usually joined to the inside panel of the door, particularly by spot welds. These reinforcements serve to strengthen the door against buckling below the belt molding.